They Don't Know
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "She is terrified. She locks herself in her room, and won't talk to anyone." [...] "She forgets what she saw that day" [...] "'…Percy must be defeated…army of monsters…you will help me, Octavian…or die trying' Julia's heart stopped." People search for answers everywhere, what they don't know is that the one who has them, is little Julia.


**Hi, I just loved Julia when she appeared in SoN, so of course, I had to do a one-shot about her. I also wrote this for times adults underestimate me for being younger. I know I hate that.**

**Please read.  
**

* * *

They don't know.

But, of course, who would know?

Little, innocent Julia, with big eyes and missing teeth. Who would suspect?

Nobody.

So Julia skips around the Pomerean line, smiling at everyone, waving her tray and just… enjoying the sun.

It's nice to have a home, she thinks, I like New Rome.

She giggles. I hope Jason has a nice home where he is too.

Then she sees a stone, and her internal radar goes 'STONE!'. She quickly jumps and gets to it, then starts kicking it. She smiles and laughs as it crashes into walls or pavements, but then her last kick sends the stone flying. It lands far away. Very far away.

Julia knows she has to be careful. There are War Games tonight. But surely, they'd be over now.

So she jumps out of the Pomerean line, and follows the stone. There it is.

Then, she hears something.

It is a very strange noise. If she was a trained legacy, she might have known it was the sound of a weapon being sharpened.

She follows the noise.

It leads her to a place very close to where the War Games price ceremony is always held, and Julia's scared. Should she go back now? But no, she hears the noise louder this time, and, out of curiosity, peeks behind a wall and watches.

Octavian, the blond guy, is there, sharpening a weapon Julia doesn't know the name of. He is grinning strangely, and if Julia wasn't so young, she would have said 'madly'.

Suddenly, Octavian stops the sharpening, and walks away from the armory.

Julia follows him. She is curious now.

He is walking slowly behind a girl. Gwen, that's her name. He holds the weapon above her head then…

Julia stops looking, she's seen some War Games, and knows what's happening.

She runs back to New Rome, her heart beating fast, but she makes too much noise. Even so, the little girl doesn't care. She's terrified.

She locks herself in her room, and won't talk to anyone.

The next day, she goes to visit Reyna.

Reyna smiles at her, like always "Why, hello Julia. Do you want anything?"

"How is Gwen?" she asks.

Reyna frowns "She is perfectly fine Julia, why?"

Julia thinks she is being truthful, so she just nods and goes away from her house.

She forgets what she saw that day.

…

It is another day, when Terminus is yelling at her, telling to point, when she notices Percy.

He is the boy with the green eyes, and black hair. Instantly, little Julia has a crush on him.

She blushes furiously, but he doesn't seem to notice it, and she says her lines as always, this time a bit faster than the last.

When he goes, to Julia is not important. He'll come back. Like Gwen did.

…

It is a Thursday when she sees it.

She almost screams, it is like the nightmares she had about big, hairy hellhounds.

It is an army of monsters.

Her mommy tells her to stay inside, and Julia doesn't notice it, but her voice quivers.

And she doesn't stay inside, she goes to help Octavian. Maybe he can help everyone and make them be 'perfectly fine'.

She doesn't find him, but when she is about to call his name, she hears it "…Percy must be defeated…army of monsters…you will help me, Octavia…or die trying"

Julia's heart stopped. Out of everything, she had only understood the first thing: _Percy must be defeated_. What did that voice meant? Like, defeated in chess? Maybe in that strange armpit game the demigods played… But, Percy was Julia's hero. He couldn't be defeated.

So she did nothing to warn the others, of Octavian's betrayal, while the war killed many.

…

When the battle is over, the demigods come to the Pomerean line. They want to enter.

Julia smiles at Hazel "I want to be Percy Jackson when I grow up" she then blushes, but Hazel isn't really noticing it.

Julia, in a burst of happiness, says goodbye to Terminus and dances towards Jason's house. If she had heard right, he was coming. Julia is so excited, and decides she wants to decorate his house with pictures of people in the Fifth Cohort.

Of course, in the way, she hears a voice.

"Gaea…the little demigods are coming today, should I leave this body?"

It is a strange voice. One Julia didn't recognize. That is really strange, since she practically knows everyone in the city and everyone knows her. She heard the word Gaea before, but never mentioned as a name, only as an object or monster. Curiosity getting the best of her, she quickly but silently creeps towards the voice.

She's surprised to see… Octavian.

"Yes…" the sleepy voice responds "look for the daughter of the wisdom goddess, and tell your partner to find the demigod son of Hephaestus…"

Octavian frowns, and Julia notices his eyes are gold "But… I don't have a partner"

"You soon will. The little legacy spying on us will be the perfect host"

Julia gasps and retreats, her young brain understanding the main idea. They are going to get her. She silently apologizes. Mommy always said not to eavesdrop, and now she is paying for it.

But nothing happens, and Julia is okay, only Octavia is looking at her with an evil smile on his face. Wait, evil? What does that mean? She doesn't remember hearing it, but at the same time, she feels like she knows the word for all her immortal life.

She frowns, and starts walking back towards the Pomerean line. There, she stops and smiles against her will.

A beautiful girl with blonde hair descends from the stairs that are hovering over New Rome. Then, Jason, but Julia doesn't shriek and run to him like she would, because she cants.

More people come, and a nice elfin guy descends from the stairs.

Suddenly, Julia's head burns, and she gasps and almost falls. She hadn't noticed the headache till now. She shakes her head and runs to her mother. She cries and tell her:

"Mommy, I couldn't smile! I couldn't hug Jason!"

Her mother, Liana, smiles and hugs her "He's busy, of course you can't smile and go hug him"

"But mommy, it isn't –"

Liana cuts her off "Don't worry sweetie, soon he'll come back and you will hug him"

So no one knows Julia knew everything. No one knows she knew the truth to the eidolons before they even attacked. No one knew she knows who killed Gwen. No one knew she could've stopped WWIII, why? Because nobody believed an innocent kid would know the answers to their problems.

So Julia continues, not knowing even her she can stop this. Not knowing her crush could die because her mother didn't take her seriously.

And so,

They don't know.

* * *

**Yes, she _was _possessed by and eidolon for a short time and yes, Octavian was not a traitor, he was just being controlled.  
**

**I hope you liked it, I was waiting so long to have time to write this, and I personally think Julia is great.  
**

**PLZ REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN (JULIA)!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


End file.
